Vampire amore, memoria Nasce
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Repost: :Spelling fixed: Allen Walker has lost his memory upon entering a new world he hasn't seen before. After being hurt battle, Kaname appears changing Allen into a vampire. Now Kaname has secrets, but so does Allen. Will they come together to over come each other sorrowful past or shall they end up splitting apart after Allen regains all of his memories back...?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

Hello everyone, Shadowfox26 here! With the help of Scrletfyre, I was able to come out with this story. So this will be my first Yaoi, a -Man Crossover with Vampire Knight. To change it up I put the title in Italian which means: Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises. So this one will be with Allen Walker and Kaname Kuran. Yes, this will be the story I test around with, etc, to see I'm truly good at writing a yaoi of course now all of that will come later. Once again I would like to thank Scrletfyre and let's get on with the show! Oh, you know before I forget:

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Night One - Genesis}

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bring light of the harvest moon. Tonight everything was still, thick white clouds where odd here. Usually they were as black as tar... the snow even looked like a light shake of the color. Under the clouds if you found a lucky spot in the sky - the blackish/purple sky, a prefect scene of romance. But somewhere else... far away from this place... Tonight, it was a special night... or it was going to be...

_"Oh Lavi! Of course I'll go out with out... to be honest... I've wanted to go out with you for a long while now..." _

The way the moon shined under this secret garden was like the Garden of Eden... a peaceful place, trees always full of fruit, animal big or small living in harmony... yet the moon was giving off a dark glow.

_"Are you jealous Allen? I mean you never made a move on her. And I know Kanda fell in love with someone else. I think you should move on dude, ok. No hard felling...?" _

_Right... right... my name is Allen... but I can't remember anything the the voices... who... who are they...? Every time I here there voices... my heart... _

Allen, with a hand on his stomach bend over and threw up large amounts of blood... his heart was squeezing him to death... or that what it felt like. His silver-grey were dim but still held that glowing beauty no one else in this world could obtain. His pure white hair had drips of blood, he was all battered and bused to the point he stumbled over his bloody throw up and onto the slightly covered snow ground. The cold froze all the wounds on this body... his breathing turned from an loud roaring of huff and puffs to soft breathing you would hear from a baby.

_"Don't be a cry baby short stack, so you didn't get the girl, grow up. If you kept acting that way you'll never find someone. Whether you fall in love with women after this is really not of my problem anyway."_ That voice gave good advice but made Allen angry the last thing he wanted to hear that from was from... well that person...

As snow piled up around Allen, he heard noises... loud growling and grunting noises that made him raise his head and take his mind off the voice.. He didn't see anything but he felt an overwhelming amounts of pressure that caused him to have another round of pain. Crying out in frustration he rose to his feet, he wouldn't let himself just lay there. His left arm, from his shoulder down, a deep blood red with veinous features quickly changed into a monstrous claw with a supernatural bright neon green glow at Allen's joint.

"Come out now...!" Allen's left eye activated but couldn't see what Allen heard. "I'm not going to ask you again...!" He snarled turning and twisting his head all around but once again saw nothing but could feel this power roaming closer and closer to him. He didn't know where it was coming from but he was ready.

"I'm right behind you..." Said a male's voice whispering in Allen's ear kicking him hard in the back as he when flying. Using his claw Allen regained himself and was able to put himself back on two feet as he faced the red, beady eye creature.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Allen asked quickly, a headache forming within the back of his mind.

"That does not matter... but you'll be dead soon anyway!" The man was quick as he slashed at Allen with his sharp nails. It lightly scratched his claw nothing that hurt but Allen knew if this kept up, his arm wouldn't be able to hold up any longer.

"Your blood smells so... delicious sweet... may I have a taste?"

"WHAT?!" Allen cried talking a step back, caught off guard by this young man question. The man licked his lips and smirked,

"Just kidding...! NOW DIE!" Jumping back Allen yelled out,

"Cross Grave!" As his speed increased ten fold as he flew past the young man, the cross appearing on his chest and he blew up, but after the smoke cleared, he was still standing there...

"Sorry but whatever that was didn't work..." He licked his lips again, "It honestly tickled. Come on, try again... I'll give you another shot." The man turned to Allen making an air "X" on his chest where the cross was, "Go on. I dare ya..." On the dime, Allen spun and faced the man...

Come on... please... change... please change! LET ME WIN!

Allen raised his claw as it quickly changed over to a large arm-cannon with his fingers becoming energy spikes.

"Cross Paling!" Energy spikes came at the young man but disappeared once it touched his skin. The man began to laugh walking closer and closer as Allen quickly changed his arm again to a spear, using it like a sword - not only block the man's sharp nails but blow him back in the process.

"Ooo... that's a good one!" Once again they ran into battle, Allen always on the defense play, he could never honestly which, until his eyes quickly when black - a loud slash noise was heard by both... red blood dripping from Allen's chest. Allen regained his eye site to his him bleeding... tumbling over blood rain deep into the snowing ground now. "Let's end this!"

"I think not..." A calm, somewhat deep voice commanded as someone appeared beside Allen. The person walked over to the man as Allen couldn't look around, his body was so still... he lost to much blood... it was his final hour to live...

_"Don't stop Allen... keep walking..." _

For some reason those words really hit Allen hard. A large apple seemed to be stuck in his throat. Tears and sobs left his mouth as he when on to mutter,

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." What stopped Allen after awhile was the voice,

"I'm impressed... you went toe to toe with a Level E vampire... your human... but something about you... I would like to learn more... usually I would ask but you are in not condition... forgive me but... I'm going to have to change you..." Allen couldn't speak but his eyes laid upon a very pale, beautiful no less, reddish brown-hair and garnet colored eyes colored eighteen year old.

Slowly the man opened his mouth extending large fangs as he prop Allen up as he carefully intertwine his fingers in the boys hair. Allen saw him wearing a pure white and black outfit... school uniform maybe but before he could get a closer look or even give it a second thought the man closed his eyes. Then the man closed his own he bit down, changing Allen into a vampire.

Allen's eyes shot open as a cry let his mouth, that send shivers down the man's spine. Allen couldn't keep the blush off of his face, never before he made such cry. The pain was bearable but the way the man bit down the way he held him... that comfort, pleasure of for the moment he was save entered his mind.

The man pulled back quickly, right after Allen's cry. He took a bit of blood but nothing that would harm Allen in anyway. Allen could feel the change under go threw out his body as the man picked him up and carefully carried him out of the snowy, somewhat bloody garden.

He saw Allen looked up at him as Allen whispered. Allen felt blood dripping from his two bite holes that started to heal up... but it was slow, probably because of the damage the vampire blood was trying to fix from the damage not only he got from the Level E but past battles as well.

**"W-who a-ar-are you...?"** The man smiled not even caring about Allen switching from English to Japanese, as he replied back,

**"My name is Kaname Kuran... and what's your name...?" **

**"Allen..." **Allen paused as he when on a few moment later, **"Walker... my name is Allen Walker." **

**"Very well... please rest... you had a very long day... the pain will pass soon..."** Allen don't respond for he was nuzzling close to his savior, Allen fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Come back for the next one! Please review, share it, pm me, etc. Well signing off for now! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Hello everyone this is chapter two! Please enjoy! Oh and before I forget!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Day Two - Awaking Vampire}

Kaname Kuran watched Allen Walker sleep in the secret tower he found next to this garden... usually this was the place he escape to so he can think, relax or just read a good book. As a Pureblood vampire, not one in the Night class questioned him.

Yet, when he came last night to save Allen... was a totally mistake. Allen needed to die that night for Kaname was going back to his own room but he had to come back to the garden, to watch the pretty cloud whip down snow in the sky...

Sunlight ran threw small parts of the window for it was covered with a large crimson curtain. The only other windows were at the roof base but it never touched the ground were Kaname or Allen was at.

_"Kaname, I don't love you! I love Zero can't you understand that...?! Let's be friends okay..." _That memory of Yuki burned into his skull, he obeyed her wishes as they stayed friends but Kaname, in guilt ending up staring himself for awhile. Yuki is short, slender, fifteen year old girl with large red-brown eyes and mid-long dark brown hair. And Zero... Zero is tall, lean-built young man with silver hair and lavender eyes... not only because of his looks... Kaname could see why Yuki choose Zero over him.

He heard a soft groan leave the new vampire lips as Kaname walked over and helped him.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and hungry..." Allen looked at all the bandages that Kaname wrapped around his wounds, that limited him more then needed. Kaname had to say this was the most beautiful vampire he ever seen. The was the vampire blood mixed with his own made it seem Allen was flawless... and his eyes look like pretty silver/gray glass.

"I'll get you something to eat soon and you can't fall asleep again... stand up, let me check your wounds." Moving back he allowed Allen to get out of the bed as it showed him more muscular, he had a well build chest, like before but this one was more visible, his arm, shoulder were improved. Kaname let his hand guide over Allen softly on the bandages helped him out.

One by one each one fail as Kaname took time to see his finished protect, each wound was healed even the bite mark Kaname left to change him. Kaname couldn't control him back to check his back being careful of his hands not going any lower then his pants. Pulling back Kaname said,

"There's a bath right across, behind the door to the right... I'll lay out some clothes then I'll have to leave... I'll be back tonight."

"What about food?" Allen asked, as Kaname placed on a small smile, he nipped down on his index finger as a little blood ran out.

"Drink up." Allen faced turned confused as he took a step closer, softly grabbed Kaname's hand and licked the blood off his finger. Allen pulled back moments later as Kaname raised his brow to the fifteen year old.

"I'm sorry... your blood taste great but I still have a taste for... human food."

"I see... we'll I'll bring you back my lunch. I don't feel hungry anyway." Kaname turned his back to Allen, his eyes going dark.

_Human food... maybe he's a hybrid... half human, half vampire...? No he's fully a vampire... but not a Level B nor a Level C... will he turn into an Level E...? If he does... then on that day I kill him... _

"Kaname... where is the bathroom again?" Allen asked looking extreme lost as the older vampire turned to the young-ling. Kaname's face soften quickly as a chuckle left his lips.

"I'll show you." Walking together for about no more then ten feet maybe twenty at the most, Kaname opened the door to a elegant made bathroom, roses everywhere, the walls were a bleach white but with crimson red towels and mats, even the bathtub has streaks of crimson red. "The bathtub can also be a shower. I don't have to show you how to turn it on do I?"

Allen blushed and shook his head no.

"I got it from here. Thank you." Walking into the bathroom Kaname clothes the door behind him. Kaname already told Allen that he would be leaving but Kaname still had to get him some clothes to borrow until Kaname decides to bring Allen into the school but not only that but run some tests...

* * *

Allen started the warm shower water and pulled back to look in the mirror. Allen still looked the same, but he had grown a bit taller and he gained more muscle... but not like he would show it off... taking off the rest of his clothes he got in the shower. He took an extra long shower, letting his mind rush threw all the things that happened to make sure he wasn't dreaming, to make sure he wasn't losing his mind...

Allen turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself, it was fairly long and warm, stream covered up the mirrors as a new tooth brush not even open rested on the counter. Allen brushed his teeth then dried off. Something about this body he didn't like... maybe because he felt out of place...

Walking out he saw Kaname about to know on the door. Allen flushed and staggered back,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I was just knocking on the door to tell you, I laid out some clothes that should fit you. Then I need you for another... test..." Kaname let Allen past as Allen when over to his new clothes. It was just a white button down shirt with long blue jeans. Allen's gloves where next to the outfit along with this shoes. Allen started to unwrap the towel then he realized.

"Are you going to watch me change?"

"At all depends if that bothers you." Allen face when completely red as he when on stuttering words Kaname didn't even try to listen to. But, Kaname smiled and let out a soft chuckle before saying,

"Alright... I'll leave, but hurry." Kaname walked into the bathroom himself, closing the door giving Allen some time to dress. Once he was done Kaname walked out.

"What test did you want me to go threw?"

"Well first, go outside to the garden and get me a red rose... be careful of the thorns, even though we are vampire, we can still bleed." Allen nodded walking out as Kaname when to the closed window, looking out of the curtain being careful of him not flashing sun on himself; saw Allen looked and search for the rose bush until he found it. Allen had linger a bit looking around after pulling Kaname his rose but he was completely find as he walked back inside.

"Here you go..."

"Thank you." Kaname took the rose and let his lips brush lightly on the pelts putting it in a vase with other different color roses. "Did the sun hurt you at all?"

"No, it was really warm..."

"I see... do you still have a hungry for human food?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you a question...?"

"Sure go right ahead..."

"Do you remember who you are... at all... do you remember that scar you've gotten on your left eye?" Allen touched his scar. A pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. He saw it in the mirror as it was black...

"All I can remember about me is my name..."

"I see... well you can stay here as long as you like, but here is your forewarning - I can't always get you human food and if you deny yourself my blood you will starve to death... so tomorrow I'm enrolling you in the school. Since you can go out in the morning you can either Day Class or Night Classes with me but I'll let you worry about that tomorrow. Go lay back down, I'll be back soon." Allen didn't know what to say as Kaname left Allen called out,

"Thank you Kaname-sama!" Kaname looked back surprised but quickly shook it off with a smile.

"No, need and please call me Kaname." Allen didn't know what to say as Kaname left...

Allen when back and laid down in the bed, falling asleep on a empty stomach didn't help but it put his mind at ease with a sweet dream, after night time Kaname came back waking up Allen upon opening the door,

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"It's okay. Um... that smells great."

"I hope you like Mitarashi dango, it's the left overs but I think you'll enjoy them."

"Mitarashi dango!" Allen exclaimed taking the large stacked up plate as he wolf them down. Kaname was amazed but found this part most amusing.

"I have to go again, in the morning I should be back to get you." Kaname patted Allen's head softly then left as Allen stopped eating to watch him leave. Allen had to say... he was very attractive. Shaking his head, wondering why he thought of that as when back to eating like a mad person.

After Allen was done, he set his plate off to the side and laid back down, feeling pretty full... he turned to the side, shivering,

_"Allen! I hate you! What do you mean you by: I wanted to ask you out?! Allen, but I never liked you that way. Get over your long dream of me because we are NEVER going to happen. Allen I like you as a friend and if you don't approve of Lavi and I going out... then we can't be friends!" _

Allen heart balled up in a tight squeeze as it was hard for him to breath, tears flowing out of his eyes... he tried not to think about that voice... it brought him so much pain... after about an hour, two at the most, of Allen crying himself to sleep, all his tears dried up cold.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Review, pm me, share it, etc! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! I like to thank everyone who read, review etc. Oh and before I forget!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

Also here's a special note to Nightmare-chan: Well you'll have to keep reading, sorry I can't even give you a hint but if I do - it'll mess up the story! Forgive me!

And, another special note to PoisonousDemon: First off: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, second: to be quite honest, I really haven't decided, I might add Allen's upgraded power, so with that said, it can go either way that I could add it or I could not.

Also you guys need to check out my profile. I update what I'm going to be writing that day or week or ect, etc, so you know what's going on with me and whatever else you need to do to get ready to read my stories when I update. So that's pretty much it for me, on with the story!

* * *

{Day Three - Day Class Student}

Allen felt odd as him and Kaname walked threw the halls, student glance from a distances as Allen heard,

"Who is that...?"

"I don't know but he's really cute..."

"I wonder what his name is..."

"Who cares about him... why is he with Kaname-sama?"

"Geez such a fangirl!"

Allen thoughts were brought back to Kaname as he whispered,

**"Don't worry about them... they're harmless... they talk smack but they usually can't back it up. Please step this way."** Nodding Allen walked his way threw the door. "Headmaster Kaien Cross."

"Yes hello Kaname... always so formal as ever... who is this..."

"I would like you to welcome Allen Walker... he's a newly turned vampire." The headmaster was shocked as uncut eyes turned to Kaname,

"Did you change him?"

"Yes... an Level E had him beat. I wasn't going to let that monster get more powerful." The headmaster turned to Allen who quickly stiffen as he laughed softly as Allen's reaction time to him,

"Don't worry I don't bite... to much. Tell me about yourself Allen Walker... what a odd name you have..."

"I...I'm sorry Sir but I have no memory of my mast up until the night Kaname-sama saved me." Kaname looked at Allen almost annoyed as Allen somewhat shrunk down hoping that slight glare Kaname was holding would just go away.

"I see... well how old are you?"

"Fifteen... I believe..."

"Alright... and your wearing gloves as hot as it is?"

"Yes... my hand..." He clutched it tightly as the Headmaster got the message,

"Alright, keep them on, well as a vampire you'll be tending night classes with Kaname and the rest-" Kaname interrupted him,

"But, he can easily go out into day light and eat human food... he like it even more the blood... trust me I tired."

"Well your blood is a bit lackluster." Kaname didn't say anything to the Headmaster lame joke, but he smirked and let out a cough anyway.

"Well Allen it's up to you, you can be in the Day Classes or you can be in the Night Classes with Kaname." Allen was quiet as he said,

"I would like to be in the Day Classes..."

"Alright... but let me warn you. Your a vampire going into a room with all humans. It's my job to keep them from clashing. So no drinking blood, no using powers and if I find out you break any of those rules... I'll kick you out myself. Understand." Allen nodded quickly as the Headmaster laughed once more. "Don't be so stiff boy! Enjoy life while your here!" Allen placed on a weak smile as the Headmaster printed out his classes.

"Kaname you can go, the sun is really dangerous."

"Alright, I'll see you later Allen, meet me in front of the school at Midnight."

"I hope your not sneaking out of class."

"Of course not, I'm just showing him to his room."

"Ah... I hope you have room Kaname... you know we're all booked up."

"Don't worry I do." With that he left as the Headmaster called two people into his office.

"Allen why don't you stand over here. Two people will showing you around the school." Allen was silent as he walked over and stood beside the Headmaster desk as two people walked in. There was a fifteen girl with light peach skin, short dark brown hair and eyes, and a seventeen year old guy with albino skin, lavender eyes and white hair like him. "Yuki, Zero I would like you to meet-"

"He's a vampire." Zero quickly pulled his gun on Allen who go into a battle stands his red arm face toward Zero.

"So are you Zero, what's knew?! Now put it away! Allen relax... he won't harm you if he wants to stay in this school." Everyone seemed to relax.

"Anyway this is Allen Walker, yes he's a vampire but he'll be taking day classes-"

"But vampires usually take night classes-"

"Yuki please stop interrupting me,"

"Oh... sorry..." She said blushing.

"Kaname saved him from an Level E, he can go out into sunlight and eat human food, but since you both have classes together - you'll be watching him during school after and after the Night Class switch you can do back to your normal duties."

"And if I refuse,"

"Then you can return the gun, pack your stuff and get out of the school." Zero glared at the headmaster before snort and snapping his head away from everyone.

"Allen Walker doesn't remember who he was before the attack of the Level E so be as gentle as you would be with a snowflake. Alright...?"

"Fine." Zero barked, looking annoyed as Yuki smiled,

"Okay, I have no problem with that. Come on Allen, I'll show you around."

_She... this girl... Yuki she remind me of someone I used to know... _

_"Oh don't worry about Kanda, he's just in a bad mood since his mission, let me show you around Allen." Her smile warmed me as my long search for the... the... _

"Allen? Hey Allen?" Yuki called waving her head in front of him as he shook his head, snapping back.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"No it's okay... we'll take this walk through slow." A slight groan and eye roll came from Zero but he said nothing more after that as they three left.

The school was big but luckily Yuki was able to shorten the tour as they got to there first class. And, the day there was pretty forgettable by Allen standers, he wanted to go see Kaname for some reason but he never left Yuki's side so she could fulfill the job the head master gave her.

At lunch everyone watched as Allen plate, after plate, after plate, after plate of food and was still hungry by the time the lunch bell rung as most people shocked and wanted to see him eat there's no matter how grossed it looked.

As the Day Classes came to a end, The Night Class was making it's graceful appearance as Allen eyes searched for Kaname who walked in last, when there eyes met, Kaname flashed him a secret smile as he when on to his class.

So from there Yuki and Zero when there different ways as Allen waited in the garden as he felt a bit out of place with his clothes, but he let the thought linger past, once again thinking about Kaname. He wanted to know why Kaname wanted to meet up at the school at Midnight... it was very odd. Closing his eyes he saw something...

_He saw a man, fairly tall, with a long coat and top hat, he couldn't see his face but he told Allen who was younger and had red hair, _

_"Don't stop, keep walking..." Then he when on to say, "I love you Allen... no matter what..." _

_"I love you too M-mana..." _

Allen found saying those words out loud, his body shaking,

**"Mana..." **Tears ran down his face as sob covered his whole throat.

**"Why are you crying...?" **Kaname said as Allen shot up like a bullet being thrown out of the gun. Allen looked away, as he didn't want Kaname to see but softly Kaname put his hand under his chin and pulled Allen's head back around so they stare each other down face to face. When Allen didn't answer, Kaname only said wiping his tears away. **"You are one strange vampire..." **Kaname handed Allen a box, "Here's your uniform. It should fit."

"Oh thank." Allen muttered opening it up looking a the new make uniform.

"More are on the way so you don't have to go and re-wash every single day." Allen chuckled as Kaname's dry joke but it improved his mood.

"Allen are you sure you don't remember your past?"

"I'm sure-" Allen cried out as his eye changed that black scar turned red, Kaname stepped back in shock as Allen turned toward the hidden Level E vampire. "There's an Level E vampire over there!" Allen called, running toward it as his hand changed into it over sized claw grabbed the Level E and throwing it up.

"Allen!" Kaname cried, rushing over to Allen's side as his claw changed into it spear/sword weapon but in spend of the orange color, it was a deep blood red as he slashed at the Level E cutting it right in half. Once turned to dust Allen's scar turned back to black.

Kaname was able to catch up as they were truly at the front of the school, Allen hand changed back to normal as a tired out Zero and Yuki caught up with them,

"Where did that Level E go?!" Zero snarled at both boys, Allen quickly hid his hand as Kaname said,

"Allen he took care of them. He pretty graceful in battle." Zero snorted but didn't say a word.

"I didn't know you could fight Allen!" Yuki cried but she walked over and patted his shoulder then wiped the sweat off her face, "Nice job."

"Thank you Yuki." Smiling at Allen she left with Zero as Allen looked down.

"What's wrong... you should be proud, I've never seen such battle style..."

"I mean... I was the one that saw the Level E but my hand and body moved on it's own... if I had control I probably would have turned and ran the other way." Kaname was quite as Allen turned around and took a step before falling.

"ALLEN!" He cried catching him as Allen was in a deep sleep. Kaname sighed, letting out that worry that entered him. In a bridal style form, Kaname carried Allen back to his new room... the tower...

* * *

Come back for chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! Thank you, PoisonousDemon for your review, also thank you everyone who read add to favorites, etc. If you review I'll add your name in a special thank you for review, also feed back would be nice. Oh and before I forget!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Night Four - Dreams That Allen Can't Forget}

_"The Level Four Akuma is to strong! ALLEN GET BACK!" Everything happened so fast in a rush, he could see the ugly short white and black Akuma that looked like an deformed angel but it screech was mind blowing as someone in the shadows opened up a portal. _

_"Sorry Allen!" Said a gruff voice with a laugh right after it, _

_"EARL!" Lenalee cried... or he believed it was Lenalee _

_"Your Death will be now!" Within the hands of this large dude, with purple/gray skin and wearing almost the same as Mana; threw orbs as everything when blank..._

* * *

Allen shot up, sweating as Kaname tore his eyes away from the book he was reading to see Allen in such sadness and confusion.

**"Don't worry..."** Kaname smoothed, as his fingers brush Allen's hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. **"It was only a dream..."** Allen was quiet as he grabbed his shirt and slowly he let go muttering,

**"Yeah... just a dream... but it didn't feel like it..." **

**"Do you remember it...?"** Allen did but...

**"It's was fuzzy and hard to keep up with everything..."** Kaname hand placed itself of Allen's check as he let his head rest against the soft icy/warm heat.

**"I see, well do not worry about it right now-" **That's when they heard Allen's stomach growl. Kaname growled as he said, **"Would you like to drink some of my blood?" **Allen shook his head,

**"No, I'm fine... something about drink blood doesn't seem right to me... odd even... I think it reminds me of someone..."** Allen stared off into the darkness of the room as Allen seconds later shook his head. **"Never mind I can't think of anything... or one." **

**"I'll come with time Allen... don't force it." **

**"Kaname-sama... how did you know Yuki and Zero?" **Kaname saw this as an out of the blue question but he answered Allen for he couldn't tell him the truth about it just yet,

**"We both met years ago and we were close." **

**"Yesterday... my eye... it picked up traces of vampire blood in both Zero and Yuki..." **Allen covered his cursed eye with his human hand as Kaname eyes widen a bit. **"I'm sorry... maybe I should kept it to myself." **

**"No, no. It's quiet fine. To be honest, I felt some type of vampire power come them anyway." **Kaname lied, somewhat. He knew Yuki was his sister, his wife that he was going to marry to keep the Pureblood Line going but she choose Zero who is no more then a Level B to C at least, not even a true Pureblood...

Kaname's thoughts were interrupted but Allen's stomach again as this time he blushed,

**"You should drink, you can have human food but need blood, your still a vampire." **Allen shook his head.

**"I'm not asking you to drink blood of anyone else but me." **Kaname sat on Allen's bed as they looked each other in the eye. Allen sighed and said,

**"Alright... but I'm not going to drink a lot..." **Kaname only smiled as he nipped his finger as a bit of blood rose to the surface. Allen took his hand carefully as let his tongue run over Kaname self made wound.

Allen left his body go into a tight coil as his breath when heavy and hard. Gripping Kaname's hand with a bit more strength he drained some of his blood, and pulled back after a long while. What was left was a large wound with more blood running downing Kaname's arm, messing up his white shirt he wore as it suck to his arm and part of his chest and abbs. Allen's pupils when small as he grabbed Kaname's shirt without think and ripped it to pieces as licked the blood off of Kaname's arm.

**"Allen-" **Kaname started but he was ignored as Allen's slightly reddish/pink tongue ran against Kaname's six pack abbs, and his well build chest. Kaname was stiff he didn't move, he saw Allen at his weakest. Allen pulled back with blood on his lips and changes. "Are you full...?" Kaname asked as Allen eyes changed back to normal as he blushed,

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's fine, your a vampire know so you need blood, don't worry whenever your hungry just come to me but don't go more then about a few days without it... or until I get a change to train you against temptations." Kaname grabbed his shirt and threw it away as he turned to Allen,

"I'll be right back - I'll be taking a shower." Allen nodded, not really saying anything for he was still embarrassed about what just happen. He curled up in a ball a bit pulling the covers with him as he heard the shower start as Allen closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. He woke seeing Kaname walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist as Allen took a glance before shifting his eyes away.

"I'm going to take a shower as well."

"Alright, I should be dressed by the time you get out." Allen only nodded before closing the door and starting the shower. He stripped himself away from his clothes as he got in the already hot shower. His mind honest was on the dream he had that was fuzzy and made no sense at all... but stopped.

He felt hand on his abbs, rubbing up to his chest, as he left someone put there weight on his, lips starting at the ear trailing down to his neck, Allen closed his eyes as his body when into a tight coil not even a snake could move out of. Then shaking his head, he turned but no one was there...

_I swore... I thought I saw... no it couldn't be... _

From then Allen hurried up in the bathroom grabbing the towel he used before and wrapped his around his waist he walked out, shaking out the water before leaving. As Kaname promised he would be dressed again.

"I'll leave you to dress." Kaname said softly, walking out of the room as Allen wanted to ask, _"Wait... don't you want to see me dress...?"_

Allen mentally smacked himself for that stupid question, Kaname looked pretty wrapped up in Yuki even thought she choose Zero... a part of him wanted Kaname to get together with Yuki, yet the other side wanted to keep Kaname for his own-

_Keep Kaname for his own!? What's wrong with me today...? Maybe it's lack of food in my system... _

Allen let out a sigh as he dried himself off and put back on some clean clothes. There was a knock on the door as he said,

"Come in." Kaname walked back in with three large plates of human food.

"Here you go. You still looked pretty hungry. I hope this helps."

"Thank you Kaname-sama, it does." He took the plates and placed them on the table, second later after Allen was done Kaname spun him around as he looked at Kaname in shock.

"Please, don't call me Kaname-sama, Kaname is just fine Allen." He pulled Allen into a hug as the fifteen year old boy melted within his arms. "Okay...?"

"Alright..." Allen muttered against his chest as it had the icy/warm effect on the fifteen year old as Kaname pulled away.

"Well go on and eat." Kaname said, smiling at a confused looking Allen. "I didn't get you all the food for you just to stare at... more or less ignore it."

"Oh! Sorry!" Allen turned and quickly eat away as snow started to fall again outside.

* * *

**"Road... what are we doing here?" **Ask Lero the golem.

**"I still feel Allen here." **Road said as snow began to fall. She didn't plan for this type of weather or she wouldn't have worn this white dress...

**"ALLEN WALKER?!" **

**"Sshh! You'll attracted unwanted guest." **

**"Where are we?" **

**"In another world... isn't this place beautiful...? Come on Lero... let's go find Allen Walker and bring him back home. I'll give the Earl a strict punishment after this...!"** Road declared smiling in her Noah form changing into her human one walking out of the secret garden and in the shadows of the campus.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back for the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! I like to thank: .Pearl - I'm glad you find it interesting and PoisonousDemon - you'll just have to wait and see how everything unfolds... also everyone who read, review etc. Thank you Scrletfyre for the ideas! Oh and before I forget!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Day Five - Please Welcome Road Kamelot}

While Allen slept, more memories came to him involving a certain fat chubby man with a top hat and the death of Mana. Mana; Allen figured out was the person who ever showed love towards him and Mana wasn't bothered by Allen's strange looking arm.

_"Allen... Keep walking. Never stop. One day you will find someone else who loves you for who you are. They won't see you as a monster. Until then Allen... Keep moving forward and never stop." _Mana told him before his death.

Allen couldn't stop the blood tears from running from his eyes as he woke up to Kaname wiping them away.

**"Don't cry... whatever it was it gone now..." **

**"Yeah... it's gone..." **Allen muttered as he watched Kaname gently pet him. He was gentle with him, it was almost inhuman like... Allen quickly put that out of his mind as he thought about more of his past that been unlocked to him.

Cross came to him after that faithful night and offered to help Allen to work as an exorcist, along with teaching him how to use that arm of his. Allen agreed as It seemed like a good idea at first but then when things got difficult to even emotional, Allen began to curse cross and the people from his past life.

Allen face bailed up in rage as his as his hands turning to tight fits. Kaname saw the change in Allen as he started to relax when Kaname hand rub his face softly and chest. Soon Allen fell asleep to the soft caress he was getting from Kaname.

* * *

Kaname smiled, happy to see Allen face relax and at peace... Kaname thought back to the day they met until now, a soft blush ran across Kaname's face remember how blood lust Allen became as he was unaware of what he done...

_I wonder if it is possible if I could be falling in love with Allen... Or is the other way around... Allen has feelings for me. But, then again there is his arm and his eye... I can feel this odd sensation and power coming from both... _

Kaname decided to search Allen's mind, as he felt that the boy was hiding things from him from the very beginning... Since being Allen's maker, it allowed Kaname to enter Allen's mind. Upon entering, Kaname saw different fragmented images of his past life, all the people that Allen knew and loved crowed his mind. Allen admitted how he felt towards two people only to have it spit back into his face.

Kaname could feel the betrayed and unloved feeling crawling within his body as Kaname could relate. Allen lost those closest to him that he wanted to die, so badly... Kaname has been good at holding back his feelings but he couldn't stop the blood tears that ran from his eyes as he pulled away from Allen.

_Allen... I promise I shall never betray you or make you feel unloved. Maybe with you by my side I can get over the fact that my own sister would choose a weaker vampire then her own blood. A part of me wants her to be happy and maybe with you... I can finally be happy. _

Kaname softly ran his hand though Allen's white locks. Kaname never before felt this way around anybody not even around Yuki, his own sister but Kaname felt more protective over Allen than anyone else... somewhere inside Kaname knew that was okay.

* * *

Allen woke up to see Kaname smiling down on him,

"Have a good nap?"

"Yes, thank you... I'm going to go get ready for class." Kaname pulled back, nodding,

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Allen walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and started the shower. As steam rolled into the room, his thought's shifted to Mana once more,

_I hope that you are right Mana. I am so sorry that it was because of this cursed arm that I had lost you. I am not certain if I can ever find love again. But then again... _

Allen thought about Kaname and how gentle he was being with him just a couple of minutes ago as a blush ran deep across his face. Getting in the shower he thought about how Yuki and zero where tied in with Kaname.

_Perhaps I should ask them._ He thought as he finished up his shower.

When Allen walked out Kaname was gone, Allen thought he when back to his own room as he got dressed in his new outfit. With that he walked to class as the sun shined over head.

* * *

Allen walked up to Zero and Yuki as Yuki welcomed him to the table.

"Hey Yuki, Zero, can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure if that'll make you leave faster."

"How do you guys know Kaname-sama?" All of sudden Zero grabbed Allen and pulled him off to the side,

"Zero! Careful! Remember what headmaster said!" Yuki called but she was ignored.

"Kaname is Yuki sister and yes, me and her are vampire. He was going to marry Yuki to keep the both there blood line pure, it's something they did over hundreds of years, but luckily she fell in love with me. Look I know Kaname saved you and all but stay away from him... he'll use you then throw you to the side when he's done."

"Kaname looks like he loved his sister."

"I know. He did." With that Zero left Allen there... Not wanting to go back to his 'room' he when to his class, and tried not to think about that Zero said... not wanting it to be true.

* * *

Road ran into Kaname on her stole.

**"Oh... so your the the vampire that saved Allen. I have to thank you." **

**"Do you know him?" **

**"Yes, in a way. Shall we go talk?" **Nodding Kaname and Road walked to the cliff side.

**"Let me tell you a bit more about Allen and why we need him back."**

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! I like to thank everyone who read, review etc. Oh and before I forget!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

Thank you PoisonousDemon for you're review, boy you sure do have a lot of questions! I'm going to answer it by first off: I'm glad you're loving each chapter but you'll just have to tune in to see but other exorcists are coming, I haven't decided which ones I want yet... ;-; As far timcampy goes - I have no idea! xD Sorry.

Thank you to the rest of the people who read or shared this story.

* * *

{Night Six - The Truth and Lies}

**"I think you should start explaining things... like how do you know I'm a vampire? How did you know Allen was here..." **

**"Well I can smell blood all over you, and you don't try to hide your fangs at night. When I talked about all your body tensed up and you gritted your teeth. Your very protective of him aren't you?" **

**"Is that a bad thing?" **

**"No, because... but Mana did..." **

**"Mana..." **

**"I'll let Allen explain that one."** Kaname nodded and asked,

**"Very well... now how did you know Allen was here?" **

**"Allen is a host for a Noah... that's what I am, a super human. We can't be killed easily like you vampires but when you take us out of our own world, we are weak against you, and if you were on our world you would be weak against us..." **

"..." Kaname when silent as he wanted Road to finish,

**"Noah's are connected like a family tree, whether or not the person is dead they are always connect." **

**"Does Allen know he's a host for a Noah?" **

**"Yes... but Allen isn't himself... is he?" **

**"No... he lost his memory upon entering this world..." **Road closed her eyes, then looked back at Kaname.

**"If your planning to make Allen stay... or even let him stay on his own, whether or not you let him find all of his memories... dark times lay ahead... the choice on whether Allen loves you or not lies between love and hate, truth and lies... every choice you make will lead you to not only his end... but yours..." **

**"Can you see the future... is that your power?" **Road laughed, her mood changed as snow began to whip around them both,

_"Of course not... I control the power of what lies when you go to sleep... The wonders of mysteries of the life beyond what you think and what you want... a desire that only lies after you close your eyes..." _Kaname opened his mouth to say something but Road only turned away from him opening up Lero and walking away.

**"Wait! Don't you want to see Allen?" **

**"I think for now, it'll be best if I don't beside... I have a feeling if I pop in now the fun will be taken away... and I really don't want that." **

**"Your a very strange little girl." **Road winked saying,

**"You know it." **With that Road walked into the deep storm that brewed as Kaname's phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey, no class tonight, the snow really got bad."

"Alright, Idol, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

"Sure... and is everything alright? Yuki said you and this new vampire been acting kind of strange lately... are you going to call a meeting soon?"

"Yes, as soon as this storm clears, the next time you hear from me, get ready for a meeting the next night."

"Very well. Good night Kaname-sama."

"Good night." Kaname said back as he hung up then headed back to the tower.

* * *

Allen sat up in his bed, looking dried up, and his face was soft but it was the expression of hurt, confusion... his eyes that were so beautiful and still is where in a deep lost, just like a messy storm that hurt his core. He heard a knock as he said, laying down quickly, pulling up the covers as much as he could without messing up the bed,

"Hey Allen... how was class..."

"Fine." He muttered looking at Kaname who when down on one knee, to look Allen in the eyes.

"Are you okay... your not hungry are you?"

"No, I really ate a good amount to keep me full."

"I'm not talking about human food Allen..." Kaname said, in a semi-warm/scolding voice. He didn't want to scare him. "If you don't drink enough... you'll turn into a Level E vampire." Allen when stiff and Kaname caught up on it. But, Kaname knew something else wasn't right.

"Allen... is there something you want to tell me?" Allen was quiet for a long time then asked,

"Yuki... did you throw her to the side... your only sister?" Kaname was honestly caught off guard by the question, his eyes widen, his heart gave a quick thump noise that Allen couldn't hear... he was to young and still had some human DNA that kept him from doing so.

"No, I cared for Yuki like my own..."

"What about marrying her to keep the Pureblood like like it was?"

"That's also true... every Pureblood does that-" Allen cut him off snapping,

"Everyone but yours... what happened." Kaname clammed up tight for a moment, felling his fangs rise. He wanted to stop Allen from learning the truth about his kind, he wanted to keep Allen in a state of pleasure to keep his mind busy forever but then he remembered what Road told him;

_**"Every choice you make will lead you to not only his end... but yours..."**_

"When she regained her memories of the past after a battle with Level E's, she declined me saying she truly loved Zero and she couldn't possible be with me for it was wrong to marry her brother. Even though she said she loved me that way... after that we parted ways... I'm happy for her and Zero, I can entrust her life is in good care." Kaname didn't feel like he was forcing all those words out, the came out smooth and natural like water.

Allen was silent, for he couldn't say anything at this moment to counter that. Kaname bit his wrist as he was more careful about the blood this time.

"Here drink up... you look hungry." Allen shook his head,

"Kaname I-"

"Please." He tried to keep that begging tone out of his voice, "It makes me feel I'm helping you out... even if it just a little bit or these small things... they matter to me." Allen grabbed his wrist softly, digging in his fang drink, he lost control letting his tongue run over the larger wound. Kaname had shivers go up and down his spine... a purr like moan nearly left his lips, he nearly begging for Allen to continue.

"Thank you." Allen muttered pulling back, rubbing the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, there was some that smoothed over to his cheek.

"You missed a spot... I hope you don't mind..." Kaname grabbed Allen face, holding it gently as he lick off the rest of the blood. Allen blushed and pushed Kaname away, over power by the feeling of lust. Kaname secretly was glad he could pull that feeling out of Allen a but but he wonder what it would have in the future...

"Please don't do that..."

"Excuse me, that was rude... I'll ask you next time... you should get some rest... it' fairly late..."

"Yeah... good night Kaname."

"Good night Allen..." Kaname took his leave, Allen wanted him to sat, he gave that body language away but he bit his lip...

_He's not ready yet... _Kaname thought to himself. _I should stop pushing him... he'll come to me when he's ready..._

* * *

Come back for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! Thank You Scrletfyre for the ideas to help me put out this chapter faster!

PoisonousDemon: I don't mind the questions at all, I was just messing you. Keep them coming, I love it and I'm glad you love the chapters.

Also to everyone who favorite or kept on alert on this story. I would like all of you to review this chapter even if you never review any other chapters of this story. Please review on this one please! Feed back would be nice. You'll soon see why.

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Day Seven - Truth}

As midday slowly started to turn the morning into a bright wonderland over the school, Allen sat in the day class carefully observing Yuki and zero. He couldn't help but to remember what Kaname had told him about his sister and the young vampire hunter...

_"When she regained her memories of the past after a battle with Level E's, she declined me saying she truly loved Zero and she couldn't possible be with me for it was wrong to marry her brother. Even though she said she loved me that way... after that we parted ways... I'm happy for her and Zero, I can entrust her life is in good care."_

He had noted that Yuki and zero were always together, you rarely see one without the other... Allen wonder why that was so.

_If I ever regain all of my memories... Will I too betray Kaname? _

Allen found himself blushing at the thought of the older vampire. He couldn't help but to want more of Kaname besides his blood as Allen turned to a beet red he thought quickly,

_God... get a hold of yourself Allen! You have no idea how he feels towards you. You don't want to have your heart broken again if it turns out that he doesn't share those same feeling you have for him. _

Allen began to slowly remember two people that he held certain feelings for and how they seemed to cut his heart out when they didn't return his love...

_"Allen-!" The girl cried as she pushed him away. Allen kissed her softly under the cold moon, it was so quiet, prefect, no one round for miles yet as he stared into her eyes, they became inflamed with shock and hate. Something that Allen saw rarely in her eyes. "No!" She turned down her voice, as she quickly glanced around. "I'm sorry... but I don't like you that way Allen..." She backed away activating her weird boots. "You shouldn't kiss someone out of the blue, it rude." With that she flew off, like a graceful butterfly, if never to be seen again. _

Allen closed his eyes to get rid of the painful memories but another one arose, which stuck him hard in the heart,

_"Sorry short stack, but I'll never, EVER, feel the same! Take my advice, no one will ever love you if you acting like this. Grow up...! Then maybe... someone might love you." The boy's words were harsh as they ripped open the wound the girl first ripped, Allen was use to this boys cold personality but Allen didn't think he could recover... not after this... it was way to painful, Allen took the boys advice, walking away as his hand ran over his heart... at this time, he wished he could have died. _

Allen rubbed his hand over his aching heart, biting his lip trying to control the feeling to rip out his heart. He had to be good, but he couldn't take anymore of these memories... at this point, he didn't want them to come back...

_The less I know about myself... the better off I'll be..._

Looking over back at Yuki and Zero, he saw them leave the classroom suddenly.

_I wonder what those two are up to?_

Allen got up to follow yuki and zero. He found the two outside in a near by forest as Zero pulled Yuki close to his body.

"Yuki please stop denying what your body needs. For I need it too." Zero stated softly. Yuki reached up, tilting zero's head to one side before her fangs fully lengthened as they sunk into zero's neck. Zero's fangs grew as he sunk his fangs into Yuki's neck. Both of them moaned deeply as they slowly began to caress the other intimately.

Allen turned a deep shade of red as his own fangs lengthened as he felt turned on by the two lovers act. Grabbing onto the tree, he had to hold himself up, the smell of blood and starting of lust entered the place. Allen bolted for his room at the tower before Yuki and Zero even realized that Allen was there... No matter much he tried to get the image of them out of his head, he could still hear Yuki's and zero's moans in his ears. Allen couldn't contain his lust and desperate need for blood, he couldn't hold onto realty any longer, he need Kaname right now.

* * *

Kaname was laying in his bed, thinking about the meeting he'll have with the rest of the vampires wondering how he was going to bring in Allen without a uproar of the others trying to attack him.

Kaname sense Allen's distress and arousal. This brought a questioning glance to the pure bloods face.

_Something is wrong..._

Leaving his room he when to go find the distress Allen as he could smell blood in the air. He clearly recognized its scent that belonging to both Yuki and Zero. Kaname face when from confused to anger,

_What have you two done?!_

Kaname picked up his speed to find Allen. Allen was on Kaname's mind, to be honest when wasn't he? Kaname cared for the new vampire deeply as he didn't want Allen to get hurt... or to hurt himself.

When he saw that Allen wasn't in the classroom as one of the other day students told him that Allen had left because Allen wasn't feeling too well. With that Kaname rushed to Allen's room to find the young vampire huddled in a corner as Allen's eyes where blood red filled with both lust and hunger.

"Allen..." Kaname stated softly so not to startle him. Half of Allen's clothing was open revealing his soft skin but his clothes were dirty if he walked threw mud, his nails were long, his breath coming in and out more quickly as Allen's red lust filled eyes settled on Kaname.

Without warning Allen moved tackling the pure blood as his fangs, he tried so hard to hid, grew to a pretty great length as he sank them into Kaname's neck. Kaname hissed and moaned dangerously, feeling his own lust and arousal began to arise as Allen feed on him. Kaname held himself back, which took more strength then he thought, he started to curse Yuki and Zero within his mind as he hated them so much at this moment.

Kaname reached up slowly caressing Allen gently, he was carefully not to go beyond Allen's waist as he saw Allen holding back, he was starting to regain back his sanity, but Kaname said to the young vampire being careful and choosing his words that wouldn't give Allen the wrong idea,

"Allen there is no need for you to hold back. You should know by now how I feel about you. It doesn't bother me if you can't remember your past. All that matters to me is that you are here with me now. I never thought that I would feel this way ever again for somebody after Yuki chose Zero over me. But now I feel that I can open up my heart to someone once again. Allen... I love you."

Allen pulled back showing his blood stained face as tears of blood ran down his cheeks.

"Kaname..." He replied softly as Kaname leaned in capturing Allen's lips, kissing him gently. Pulling back, Kaname wiped off the blood that rest all over Allen's face and he even wiped away the tears that ran from his eye which, Kaname was glad changed back. He brought Allen in for another kiss as they rolled over so Kaname was on top.

Kaname skillful slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth running it over his, moaning coming from the fifteen year old. Kaname helped Allen remove his upper part of his clothing, there lips still connected as Kaname shifted himself as Allen let out a gasp. Turning beet red, he look away from the older vampire, stopping the kissing cold.

"I'm sorry, does this bother you?"

"No!" Allen cried in a rush then blushed a darker red as Kaname shifted again putting more weight as Allen left how hard he became, he was bigger, as Allen shivered feeling the lust crawl up and move threw out his body.

Kaname move down and licked Allen's soft lump of a nipple as Allen shivered under him. Allen's hand ran over Kaname large, thick shoulders, his nails softly clawing away at his back as Kaname when onto careless the lump, suck and nibbling, flicking it with his tongue, if that didn't drive Allen crazy then it was how rough Kaname thrashed his hips against Allen's. The more Kaname pushed moving his lips to the other lump and how Kaname grabbed Allen's right leg and threw it around his waist to get more room for him to feel pleasure, the more Allen became hard, it came to the point where Allen had to reach down and unbutton his pants.

"To tight." He gasp, as Kaname stopped looking at the young vampire. Allen was breaking out into cold sweat, his body was like jello almost, he looked more messier then before, his cheeks were inflamed deeply as he voice came out in a begging tone, "Kaname please... love me..." Kaname smiled, loving those words as he brushed Allen's white hair out of his eyes. But Kaname knew this wasn't the time or place... so he even had to answer sadly,

"Not yet... go on and take a shower... it'll help you over come you needs for now..." Allen frown, then sighed deeply but didn't argue as Allen told himself he need to wait and let it happen but he didn't like it. Kaname remove himself as Allen got up and walked into the bathroom quiet stiffly. After Kaname heard the shower running, he walked over and opened the window as Road flew in. Kaname threw Allen's shirt and jacket on the bed as Road asked,

**"Why didn't you take him..." **

**"Because I didn't want to put Allen in a situation where he would be embarrassed for all is life, he would have saw you." **

**"Not really, you would have kept him occupied as I pasted by." **

**"Your a strange little girl." **

**"Maybe so, but when it comes to Allen, I have to be... I hope you know you can never take back those words." **

**"And I don't plan to, ever, even if my life depended on it." **

**"I see... but remember Kaname, your a vampire as well and maybe you have enough skill to hold yourself back... but sooner or later you will lose control... so I think you should let your lust out soon, before it consumes you... and Allen."** With that Road flew back out,

**"Wait-!" **

**"I'll be back soon... maybe you'll find me first... it's up to you." **With that she disappeared as Kaname closed the window. He thought about giving chase but he decided to let her go as he when into the bathroom. He slipped in as he saw a thin out line of Allen he spread by water but he really wasn't doing anything. Kaname slipped out of his clothes and into the shower behind Allen. His hands softly wrapping around the teen's waist.

"K-kaname!" Allen gasped shocked, both there eyes met as a small curl of a smile rested on Kaname's lips. He softly made trails of kiss from the back of Allen's neck to his shoulders. Allen eyes rolled back as deep moans and lust like purrs left his mouth. Kaname caress his body softly and slowly remember his shape. Allen's body fit his perfectly. As Kaname's hand touched Allen's throbbing dick he gasp, and jump a bit, shock was written all over his face as it quickly turned into pain. "Ugh... Kaname it really hurts..."

"I know..." Kaname hushes as he used his hands to softly rub his hands over his dick, Allen threw his head back moaning, whimpering even so much to thrust in Kaname hand to quicken the process.

"Kaname-!" Allen snarled, but he was out of breath.

"Relax Allen... relax..." Kaname purr in Allen ear as he quicken his pace. Allen tried but he couldn't get his body out of this self made coil he put himself in, so he would roughly pound Kaname's hand as Allen's fangs grew once more. Kaname could also feel himself lose himself in the lust as he quicken and matched the rhyme of Allen's pace. All to soon Allen came, a howl like cry came from him as Kaname removed his hand, licking off the cum. Allen rested against the wall, panting, his whole body shaking. Kaname lean over to brush Allen's hair behind his ears.

"I have to go... you should really wash up now... I'll see you later... try not to stay up late for me..." With that Kaname slipped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off before slipping his clothes back on and heading off to class. Allen was still trying to regain himself, but once he did he left the shower, drying off and left to put on his pj's as he laid in bed, thinking about Kaname once more.

* * *

Road knocked on the door of Yuki as she left a present for them as she walked away. Lero didn't say anything for she taped up his mouth earlier. Hiding behind the corner, Yuki opened the door as she picked it up,

"Who was it?" Zero asked as Yuki said,

"Someone left a present here for me... do you think Kaname?"

"... It better not be..." Road couldn't hear any more for Yuki closed the door as Road smile grew.

**"Let the games begin..."**

* * *

I hope you guys like that chapter... for I'm not very good on guy on guy action yet, well review this please and come back for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire amore, memoria Nasce

AKA

Vampire Love ~ Memory Arises

Welcome everyone to the next chapter! Sorry for being gone for so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite this story, hopefully I'll get back into the mood during this scare-fest... never the less. Be warned this chapter will be short! Sorry, but maybe you guys can forgive me. Well let's go on with the story!

_Italic words and will be a flashback or just hearing voices from the past._

**Bold words will be Japanese**

"-" This will be normal talking

_Underline Italics will be when someone is thinking to themselves._

* * *

{Day/Night Eight - Trails}

_What an odd, yet peaceful day it had became..._

Allen sat closer to the window, staring out during his normal day class, it was strange... everything was peaceful for the moment... something that he has... yet hasn't really got a moment to enjoy... expectantly in his past.

"Ah... Allen?" Allen turned to the female student who sat next to him, a gently blush appeared on her face. Allen had to say she was pretty.

"Can you help with me with this... you're the only one who got done early so I was wondering..." With a smile Allen nodded,

"Of course, pull your set closer, I'll help you to the best of my ability."

As time pasted his eye started to throb a bit.

"Are you okay Allen?" The girl asked, after a moment of silent from Allen who was walking her threw the steps of the problem.

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

_That was odd... something is arising, my eye knows it's not a vampire but... _

"Ugh..." Allen snarled in a low voice, the girl couldn't hear that pitch of noise do to the fact that she was only a simple human. Allen turn the girl and smiled,

"You understand how to do the rest right..." The girl looked conflicted to wither or not to lie to Allen but in the end she said,

"Yeah, I do. Thank you very much." Allen laughed gently, the sound filled the class, but only the people who were sitting near Allen heard the delightful sound,

"No need to thank me, I'm hear if you need me..." The girl moved back with her desk as Allen stood and walked over to give the day teacher his work, with this he was able to leave early...

_I am a Exorcist, I will fight for the akuma and live for the akuma... that was my decision, the only thing that mattered was the akuma , even so, I almost gave up on that... they became important to me, so important, I almost forgot about my goal. Innocence... come! My left, I give you to the akuma... my right... I give you to the humans. Both are part of me... and equally important... so neither side will be disappointed... Humans... as well as well as Akuma... Will be saved..._

Allen stopped dead in his tracks as he finally made it out in the garden, on the route to his room in the tower... he said that... what a lengthy quote yet it held everything he stood for... it explain himself so perfectly he didn't need others to tell how he felt or what he needed to do with the power he gotten with his weird arm.

Threw the soft winds and the smell of mix flowers entering his lung, yards away, yet so clear with his glass gray eyes they locked onto a short girl with purple hair, pale skin and exciting eyes that turned soft upon their eyes meeting.

"Hello..." He whispered ever so gently,

"Allen..." The girl whispered, he knew that voice, he knew her! But why..., but why...?!

_She... she knows me...?_

"I-I know you..."

"I'm glad your starting to remember me... I have to go... He's calling me."

"He-? Who is he? Is it Mana?" With a sad smile she didn't answer but opened up the umbrella she held within her hands as she started to float up, up and away.

"HEY! WAIT!" He ran over but by the time he reached where the girl stood, she was gone in the clear blue sky.

Allen started up the sky for what it seemed like hours compared to a couple of moments...

"So my eye... it was twitching because of her...?"

**"No... us..."** Turning, Allen faced Yuki and Zero who lost all there will within there eyes. Allen's eyes turned into it's power as he saw a balloon monster with a male face. Allen felt this was quiet odd, for his memory was shifting so much it seem that whatever that beast was doing to Yuki and Zero it wasn't what he was use too... it seem like these balloon beast were charming the two vampire instead of killing them and taking over there bodies...

_"Allen! WHY ALLEN WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A AKUMA! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALLEN! I HATE YOU!"_ Allen touch the mark on his face,

"So that's how I go my mark and lost Mana... because my selfishness to not be alone anymore... that's why I joined my Master... yes... It's slowly coming back to me... hold on Yuki, Zero... I will free you... my right hand will not only be for humans but vampires alike...my left will be your savor akuma... I swear it... NOW!" As Allen changed his arm to the large white claw, Yuki and Zero got into there battle stands.

Rushing them, Allen was quick to change his claw into a blaster shooting down both Akuma, Yuki and Zero were free as a breath of clean air entered their lungs...

"Allen... what... how...?"

"I don't know... I'm glad you guys are safe though." With a smile Yuki returned it as Kaname came walking this way,

"Allen, there you are."

"Hi Kaname, sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Yuki seemed to looking back between Kaname and Allen and admittedly she liked what she saw... or at least, what she thought she saw.

"Zero, come on lets go back to class okay." Zero nodded, he seemed to still be coming in and out of it... Allen figured that he would return to normal soon enough as Allen and Kaname were left alone.

"You seem to have a peaceful look about you today... did something good happen...?"

"Ah...," Allen was tore between telling Kaname what happen and keeping it to himself but with a smile, he walked over and kissed Kaname which caught him off guard but didn't stop him from kissing him back. When Allen pulled back he couldn't keep the blush off his face in the end he said, "In a way it did... let's go back in the tower... you can't stand this sun much longer." Kaname chuckled and placed on an elegant smile,

"Thank you for thinking of me..."

"Anytime... I'm happy to do so."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 8 come back for chapter 9.


End file.
